


Broken Glass

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Hermione moving into their own place.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A small drabble.  Fluffy, Pumpkin Pie delusions (which means: HHr ship).

* * *

“Oh Harry,” she stood at the door, watching him pick up shards of glass.

 

Smiling sheepishly, Harry caught her eyes through long lashes.  “I don’t know what happened,” shaking his head he looked down, scanning the floor for more glass.  “I was just bringing the box of dishes in, and then I heard a clink and shattering glass.”

  

Hermione smiled teasingly, “Harry?  You’re a wizard, aren’t you?”  Harry paused, and winced as another piece of glass snagged on his skin, a bright red arc appearing as the glass pushed in deeper.

  

Patting her pocket, she pulled her wand out as Harry held up his palm in surrender.  Waving her wand with a murmured healing charm, Hermione nodded satisfactorily as a mischievous twinkle brightened her eyes.  Harry quirked a brow at her expression – and was caught unaware as Hermione pulled at his arm, making him collide into her as she in turn, kissed him soundly. 

  

Her laughter rang melodiously as Harry smiled blankly.  She smirked smugly, “Feel better?”  She laughed again and turned, muttering a _reparo_ at the broken glass scattered in a small heap where Harry had been collecting it.  It gave a distinct _tink_ as it came back together and sat itself on the table a few feet away from the entrance of the room.  She looked over her shoulder and winked at Harry before disappearing past the door frame.


End file.
